Childish Boyfriend
by BadGin's
Summary: Yoongi tak menyangka akan terjalin hubungan antara ia dengan tetangga bocahnya. Ini hanya kisah absurd yoongi yang mengurus bayi besar(?) Jungkook X Yoongi (kookga/yoonkook/sugakookie)
1. Chapter 1

Jeon jungkook

Min Yoongi

WARN!Boyxboy, mature content.

Story's mine -langsung dari otak saya dan diketik oleh jari saya/?

©Badgin's present

「Childish Boyfriend」-prolog-

* * *

Min yoongi dan jeon jungkook. Awalnya mereka hanya tetangga, namun tidak setelah bocah bermarga jeon itu dengan beraninya mengetuk pintu apartement yoongi tengah malam dan mengatakan, "Hyung, aku mencintaimu!" Dengan sangat lantang.

Well, mereka cukup dekat. Mereka sangat dekat bahkan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Tapi bocah tetaplah bocah.

Jeon jungkook hanyalah Siswa kelas dua SMA umurnya baru menginjak 18 tahun. Dia adalah kekasih yoongi yang paling childish yang pernah yoongi kencani.

Walau tubuhnya itu berotot, semuanya sempurna dan ideal untuk pria seumurnya. Tapi sungguh, betapa kekanakannya jungkook itu membuat yoongi gemas.

Tapi yoongi sebagai orang dewasa dalam hubungan ini, dia sangat dengan amat menerima kekanakan kekasih musclenya ini.

.

.

.

Maaf kan saya;-; dalam keadaan sakit gini bukannya otak encer buat lanjutin ff lain malah nyangkut alur absurd baru. Pengen liar aja apa banyak yang berminat hanya dengan prolog ini, jika tidak memenuhi keinginan saya maka akan saya delet:'v


	2. Chapter 2

「Childish Boyfriend」1

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, hyung!" Yoongi membuka pintu apartementnya dan disuguhi sapaan super ceria dari kekasihnya ini. "Hai kookie" yoongi hanya mengusak rambut jungkook dengan gerakan malas dan mengunci pintu apartementnya.

"Hyung kau ada kelas pagi kan? Aku antar ya?" Di antar anak sma ke kampusnya? Hell yea. Yoongi dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak tidak tidak. Sebaiknya kau segera kesekolahmu jeon, aku lebih baik naik bus"

"Motorku lebih bagus"

"Aku tak peduli motormu bagus atau tidak, aku lebih memilih naik bus" -setidaknya naik bus tidak membuatku malu.

Bibirnya turun beberapa centi kebawah, "hyuuung ayolah!" Jungkook menarik narik tangan yoongi. Yoongi menarik kembali tangannya, "tidak, jungkook. Sekarang pergilah, lagi pula aku juga tidak ada kelas sepagi ini, aku hanya perlu bertemu dengan temanku dulu" Bohong, tentu saja.

"Kau bertemu dengan pria lain 'kan? Berkencan dengan pria lain, dan kau memilih diboncengi pria lain?" Kali ini jari telunjuknya menunjuk nunjuk pada wajah yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya berat lalu dengan sangat pelan dia menggenggam jari jungkook lalu menurunkan jari tersebut dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. "Ayo?"

"Lets go!" Jungkook berseru dengan semangat lalu merangkul tubuh yoongi. "Tapi tunggu! Jangan lupa pakai jaketmu"

"Ah iya, tunggu aku ambil jaketku dulu" setidaknya dengan jaket seragam jungkook dapat tertutupi.

.

.

Yoongi turun dari motor jungkook dan segera melepas helmnya. "Nah, sana segera kesekolahmu sebelum terlambat" yoongi menyodorkan helmnya pada dada jungkook.

"Poppo?" Geez, dasar bocah. "Tak ada, ini tempat umum dan ini di depan kampusku, itu memalukan"

"Setidaknya di pipi, hyung"

"Tidak, cepat enyahlah" yoongi dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gerbang kampusnya. Jungkook melihat punggung yoongi yang kian mengecil lalu terkekeh pelan dan segera menyalakan mesin motornya sebelum ia dimarahi si botak karena terlambat.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan dan memperbaiki letak tas ransel di punggungnya. "Aku melihatnya. Kekasih Min Yoongi dengan seragam sopa. Tak ku sangka kau setelah putus dengan Kim Namjoon yang satu tahun lebih muda dari mu kau melanjutkan kejenjang yang lebih ekstrim. Apa dia 10 tahun lebih muda dari mu?" Ocehan cabe bantet di pagi hari memang sangat membuat telinga terasa panas.

"Serius, kim jinhwan. Dia hanya beda empat tahun dariku. Astaga, sudahlah aku tak mau mendengar ocehan menyebalkanmu itu" Jinhwan terkekeh pelan. "Ha, kurang baekhyun untuk membuat suasana semakin panas. Dimana rekan sepercabean-ku itu ya"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa dia harus dikelilingi para cabe? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Yatuhan, bisa bisa dia jadi sambal sekarang juga.

"Dia mungkin sedang bercinta dipagi hari dengan terong besarnya"

Jinhwan kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan acuh tak acuh dari Yoongi.

* * *

Jungkook tengah menyantap makanan dikantin sekolahnya dengan sangat nikmat bersama teman temannya. "Kook, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tetanggamu itu?"

"Kekasihku- dia bukan hanya tetanggaku ingat itu" Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Yaya your sweetheart. Bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Baik, dan akan terus sangat baik"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang pria normal dengan sangat mudah menjadi belok hanya karena melihat pria lain. Serius, apalagi dia itu seorang mahasiswa" kali ini kim taehyung yang berbicara dan di angguki oleh park jimin.

Jungkook memainkan sumpit ditangannya. Dan tersenyum kecil -dan mesum besar. "Kalian tak tau apa yang membuatku bisa dengan cepat belok. Dan aku tak akan pernah memberi tau itu"

"Eeeeiih" jimin dan taehyung berseru bersamaan, "kau menjijikan."

"Kau bermain rahasia rahasiaan dengan kami, kook? Serius?"

"Bukan rahasia rahasiaan, tapi, biarlah ini menjadi surga ku, kalian.. Bodo amat" dua jitakan berhasil dirasakan dikepala emas jungkook.

"Aish, baiklah akan aku beri tau nanti jika kalian main ke apartementku, sekalian akan aku tunjukan betapa cantik dan manisnya kekasihku" jimin dan taehyung berpikir- mana ada seorang pria menyebut pria lain dengan sebutan cantik. Sahabatnya telah kehilangan kewarasan.

000

Gelap mulai menyelimuti langit seoul. Jungkook memarkirkan motornya di parkiran kawasan mansion apartement yang ia tempati, dia melihat kearah jam tangannya. Sudah sangat sore, yoongi pasti sudah pulang.

Jungkook memasuki mansion apartementnya dan menaiki lift menuju apartementnya. Tepat saat lift terbuka, di ujung sana yoongi tengah terlihat kesusahan harus mengetik password apartementnya dengan kantung belanjaan di lengannya.

Jungkook dengan semangat segera berlari kearah yoongi dan mengecup pipinya, "sore, kesayangan kookie" yoongi sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan tiba tiba dari anak adam didepannya. Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "berhentilah main main dan bantu aku" jungkook terkekeh lalu segera menuliskan empat digit nomor yang sangat di hafalnya disana.

Perlu diketahui, mereka bertukar password apartement karena jungkook yang memaksa.

Yoongi segera memasuki apartementnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Sementara jungkook mengintilinya dan mengintip isi kantong besar yang dibawa yoongi.

"Kau berbelanja sebanyak ini mengapa tidak memberi tahu padaku?" Yoongi memijat pelan bahunya. "Kau masih disekolah, mana mungkin aku meminta bantuanmu"

"Setidaknya aku bisa membolos"

"Dasar makhluk tak memiliki masa depan"

"Masa depan tepat didepanku"

Yoongi sedikit merona dengan kata kata yang terlontar dari bibir jungkook. Oh ayolah, merona karena perkataan polos seorang bocah? Yeah. Itu kenyataanya.

"Oh, berhentilah berkata hal hal bodoh. Cepat pergi dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Kau bau keringat, aku juga hendak mandi sekarang" yoongi membawa tubuh lelahnya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Jungkook melihat yoongi dengan kilatan binar dimatanya. "Mandi bersama hyung!" Jungkook berlari menyusul yoongi, dan dihadiahi sebuah telapak tangan didahinya dengan sangat amat keras.

"Mandi dikamar mandimu sendiri" yoongi berkata dengan datar lalu memasuki kamar mandinya dan menutup pintu itu dengan cukup keras. Sementara jungkook masih mengusapi jidat maskulinnya itu yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dengan perasaan jengkel jungkook keluar dari apartement yoongi dan segera memasuki apartementnya. Jungkook segera mandi dan mendinginkan jidatnya yang terasa panas.

Jungkook mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Suara nyaring dari handphonenya membuat jungkook segera meraih handphone tersebut.

Nama taehyung terpampang disana. Jungkook segera menggeser screennya ke kanan dan mendekatkan handphonenya ke daun telinganya, "ha-"

"JEON JUNGKOOOOKKK!" Suara cempreng dan unik dari park jimin terdengar disana. Jungkook merasa telinganya pengang. Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa ada park jimin? Apa mereka sedang melakukan pajama's party?

"Aku sedang dirumah jimin sekarang, aku menginap disini dan kami akan bermain playstation" apa apaan kim alien ini. Dia mau membuat Jungkook panas karena mereka asik sendiri. Oh ayolah, jungkook sangat panas sekarang.

"Kami sangat berbahagia disini, haha. Oh iya, besok libur mendadak karena rapat guru untuk kelulusan kelas 12, jadi besok kami akan pergi kerumahmu! Aku tak sabar melihat kekasihmu"

"Yayaya, terserahlah. Sudah, aku hendak tidur dengan kekasihku. Aku akan sangat lebih bahagia dengan kekasihku daripada kalian para jomblo" jungkook dengan segera mengklik tombol merah di screen handphonenya. Dia berdecak pelan.

"Apa apaan mereka itu. Aku juga bisa menikmati- tunggu, tidur dengan yoongi hyung?" Jungkook hanya mengatakan dengan asal tadi. Tapi otaknya yang encer ini dengan segera menangkap ucapan asalnya.

Benar juga, tidur dengan yoongi! Jungkook menjentikan jarinya lalu melempar handuk kecilnya dan segera pergi ke apartement yoongi.

Haha, aku lebih bahagia daripada kalian para pecundang -pikir seorang pemenang.

"Yoongyoong!" Yoongi yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam bergidig pelan mendengar nama aneh yang ia yakini itu adalah namanya yang dibuat sedemikian aneh itu diserukan oleh bocah yang aneh yang setiap hari ini mengisi hidup aneh nya.

Yoongi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu menyajikan masakan yang dibuatnya pada sebuah piring. "Yoongi hyung? Kau dimana- ah kau disini rupanya" jungkook menghentikan langkah yang menghentak hentak dengan ceria itu saat matanya menangkap tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Hyung aku menginap disini ya?" Jungkook merajuk sembari melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang yoongi. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya "kenapa tiba tiba?"

"Habisnya teman temanku mereka menginap bersama tanpa mengajakku. Aku iri, dan jadinya aku ingin menginap di apartementmu" yoongi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Dasar bocah

"Baiklah, kau sudah makan malam? Ayo makan malam bersama" jungkook menganggukan kepalanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang yoongi dan menarik satu kursi. Yoongi hendak beralih pada kursi lainnya namun satu lengan jungkook meraihnya dengan kuat membuat bokongnya terjatuh pada paha jungkook.

"Suapi aku" jungkook membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Astaga, mengapa anak ini senang sekali membuat yoongi jantungan. Yoongi menghela nafas lalu mau tak mau mengambil sumpit dan menyuapi bayi besarnya.

Ini sudah lima menit sejak mereka menghabiskan sarapannya. Dan jeon jungkook masih tak melepaskan yoongi dalam kukungannya. "Kookie"

"Hm?"

"Lepas, aku harus mencuci piring piring ini" jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mencucikannya untukmu besok. Aku free besok"

"Kau tak bisa dipercayai"

"Kau bisa percayai aku hyung, jja sekarang ayo tidur" jungkook mengangkat sedikit keatas tubuh yoongi dan menggendong bridal tubuh itu.

Seketika yoongi merasa seperti mayat hidup.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuh yoongi diatas ranjangnya. Dan segera juga merebahkan tubuhnya disamping yoongi. Lagi lagi dia merengkuh tubuh yoongi dalam pelukannya.

Dan Sekarang yoongi merasa seperti boneka barbie yang pernah ia belikan untuk keponakan perempuannya di daegu. Keponakannya sangat menyukai boneka barbie itu dan terus memeluknya dan juga membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan boneka barbie itu sekarang. Poor you, barbie doll.

"Hyung, besok kau pulang jam berapa?" Jungkook sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah yoongi.

"Tak tentu, entah sore, entah siang. Ada apa?"

"Temanku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Huh?"

Jungkook beringsut merendahkan posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih rendah dari posisi tidur yoongi. Dia meraih kaki yoongi untuk melingkar dipinggangnya, "aku memberitahu mereka bahwa aku memiliki kekasih pria yang sangat amat cantik dan manis" jeon jungkook benar. Benar. Tak. Waras.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Jungkook memeluk perut yoongi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut rata yoongi yang terbungkus halusnya fabric putih.

"Kau harus menemui mereka dan membuat mereka berhenti mengejek orientasi seksualku yang tiba tiba belok hanya karena lelaki. Aku yakin mereka juga akan belok hanya karena melihatmu"

Atau mungkin memang hanya kau yang seperti itu, jeon.

.

.

.

Tbc/end?

Its up to your review readers~

Haha yang menantikan NC:'v Maaf di chapter chapter awal belum ada nc mungkin hanya sentuh sentuh colek colek dikit lah /gg

Bigthanks buat yang udah review di prolog;*

makasih banyak juga yang udah gwsin jones;; tau aja ga ada yang gwsin /gawoy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : BACA SAMPE AKHIR! POKOKNYA BACA CUAP CUAP GUE DI BAWAH NANTI. :'V MAAP KEPSLOCK, BIAR KADEULEU.

Childish Boyfriend 2

Jungkook terbangun karena gangguang sinar matahari yang membuat gatal matanya yang tertutup rapat.

Dia mengucek matanya kasar, matanya kemudian terbuka dengan perlahan. Duduk dan Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat jam dinding yang tertempel apik dibagian atas dinding putih kamar yoongi.

Sudah jam 10 siang dan dia baru terbangun. Jungkook bermimpi sesuatu hingga ia malas bangun.

Tenang aja, kasur yoongi ga basah kok.

Dia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan wajah tampannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Sesuatu tertempel didahinya saat mata jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya didepan.

Dia mencoba membacanya dari cermin. Bodoh, tentu saja dia kebingungan sendiri karena tulisannya terbalik.

Tangan besar nan kekarnya terulur untuk mencabut stick note didahinya. Isinya hanya, _'jangan lupa cuci piring.'_

Dasar, yoongi itu ga ada so sweet so sweetnya apa. Bilang 'good morning sayang' kek gitu -jungkook menggerutu dalam hati.

Jungkook segera membasuh wajahnya dan cuci piring di dapur apartement yoongi. Kenapa tak sekalian mandi saja? Karena sabun mandi yoongi itu bukan stylenya jungkook.

Jadi jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke-apartementnya dan mandi. Lalu bermain game menghilangkan bosannya menunggu yoongi pulang ngampus atau menunggu teman temannya datang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan jimin baru pulang dari game center tanpa jungkook. Sst jangan bilang bilang jungkook ya, ntar doi ngamuk.

Mereka ingat ada janji dengan jungkook dan kekasihnya yang katanya manis itu. Jadinya jimin dan taehyung tak berlama lama di game center.

"Tae, kau dapat action figure Captain america, mau kau beri pada jungkook?" Taehyung menunduk melihat pada kantung keresek berisi action figure yang ia dapat dari game center tadi. Dengan hanya memainkan mesin, dia dapat action figure besar yang sudah pasti harganya mahal.

"Jungkook kan sukanya Iron Man, jadi, ini aku simpen aja. Padahal tadi aku pengen action figure Hatsune Miku yang pake bikini" Ekspresi kecewanya ketara benar karena tak dapat mengambil action figure yang dia ingin.

Jimin memutar bola mata malas, "tae, kita ke mini market dulu, kita beli camilan buat dirumah jungkook" jimin lalu menarik tangan taehyung untuk masuk kedalam mini market.

Mereka mengambil keranjang belanjaan lalu memilih minuman segar dan camilan.

"Jim, kau yang pegang ya, aku pegal" taehyung memberikan keranjangnya pada jimin. "Kau juga yang bayar, aku tunggu di luar." Jimin hendak membuka suara untuk protes tapi taehyung lebih dulu pergi.

"Sialan" jimin berjalan kearah kasir dengan mulut yang tak berhenti bergerak menyumpah serapahi taehyung. Rip dompet jimin.

Dia berdiri dibelakang seseorang dengan surai hitam pekat dengan tinggi yang semapai dan badan lebih kecil darinya. Dia menilai dari atas hingga bawah -ia menemukan sepasang kaki kecil, putih, dan mulus bak kaki wanita yang terbalut celana pendek selutut.

Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya, _'cewek tomboy?'_

"Totalnya 2000₩" setiap gerakannya dapat jimin lihat. Jarinya kecil tapi membuktikan bahwa dia adalah pria.

"Ini" dia menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. Dan suaranya, membuat bukti semakin kuat bahwa dia pria.

Jimin mengunci pandangannya pada pria itu bahkan hingga pria tersebut lenyap dibalik pintu kaca buram yang menjadi pintu utama dimini market tersebut.

"Mas, oi jadi beli ga?" Suara intrupsi dari penjaga kasir membuyarkan lamunan jimin seketika. Ia sedikit terbata, "a-ah, ini" jimin menyimpan keranjangnya diatas meja kasir.

Taehyung sedang memperhatikan action figure dalam kotak besar itu dengan teliti. "Apa aku kasih pada jungkook saja? Dia kan suka avengers. Tapi dia lebih suka iron man." Taehyung sebenarnya sudah memiliki banyak action figure Captain america. Jadi dia merasa tak membutuhkan action figure dengan character yang sama lagi.

"Aku kasih jungkook aja deh" seseorang berjalan sembari mengecek belanjaannya takut takut ada yang kurang hingga ia tak memperhatikan jalannya. Dan menyenggol lengan taehyung hingga kotak berisi action figure di tangan taehyung terjatuh ke trotoar.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan senggolan ditangannya hingga ia tanpa sengaja melepas kotak acrion figurenya, dengan perasaan kesal ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang telah menyenggol lengannya.

Orang tersebut tengah merendahkan badannya untuk mengambil action figure taehyung yang jatuh, "maaf, aku tak sengaja"

Setiap makian yang ingin taehyung keluarkan tiba tiba lenyap. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil action figurenya dan masih menatap tepat pada wajah orang didepannya.

"Aku akan menggantinya jika perlu, aku yakin itu sangat mahal, maaf telah membuatmu menjatuhkannya" rasa penyesalan terdengar dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut tipisnya.

"T-tidak, tidak apa... aku mendapatkannya dengan cuma cuma di game center, kau tak perlu menggantinya" taehyung menunjukan senyum menawannya. Dia memiliki struktur wajah yang sempurna, hingga ia dapat tersenyum dengan sangat menawan dan mata yang tajam itu dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh.

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah, kalau begitu.. aku duluan" ia membungkukan badannya dan pergi dari sana dengan menghentikan taksi lalu tubuhnya pergi terbawa didalam mobil taksi yang melaju.

Jimin keluar dari mini market, melihat wajah konyol sahabatnya yang masih tersenyum seperti idiot.

Geplakan keras diterima taehyung di kepalanya. "Fuck! Jimin apaan sih!" Tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena digeplak jimin.

"Kau dilihat orang orang dan aku jamin yang ada dalam fikiran orang orang yang melihatmu adalah, _'ganteng ganteng sakit'_ "

Taehyung mencebik pelan, "sudahlah, ayo ke apartement jungkook"

Taehyung dan jimin sudah berada di dalam apartement jungkook.

"Kook, aku melihat slipper Kumamon di depan, aku baru tau kau suka hal hal imut semacam itu juga" taehyung nahan tawa. Saat ia mengambil slipper putih polos untuk dipakai, dia malah melihat slipper kumamon yang manis.

Tapi, matanya kemudian melihat jungkook yang berdiri menuangkan jus dan menggunakan slipper dengan gambar iron man.

"Yah, itu milik kekasihku" jungkook mwmgangkat bahunya sedikit lalu kembali menghampiri jimin dan taehyung.

Jimin meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu, "aku penasaran seperti apa pria itu" mengingat kekasih jungkook itu seorang pria dan menyukai hal hal seperti wanita. Bahkan rela menjadi wanita/? Dalam hubungan tak lazim ini. Membuat jimin berimajinasi jika dia itu lady boy yang suka mangkal ditaman lawang. (Maapkeun😩)

Jungkook meletakan gelas berisi jus segar di meja, "yang pasti dia itu manis. Dan kadar kemanisannya itu tak bisa aku jelaskan dengan kata kata" jungkook sejak kapan jadi puitis gini? Pelajaran bahasa aja nilainya jeblok.

"Oiya kook, tadi aku em.. beli action figure ini. Ga ada yang iron man, jadi beli yang ini" taehyung menyimpan action figure yang sebenernya ia dapet dari game center bukan beli. Ntar jungkook ngamuk kalau tau dia abis dari game center.

"Woah, captain america. Lumayan buat nambah koleksi, thanks tae" taehyung senyum dan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Sementara jimin mengeluarkan camilan dan minuman yang ia beli di mini market tadi.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka menatap satu sama lain, "kau memberi tau passwordmu pada orang lain?" Taehyung menatap -mong- pada jungkook.

"Itu kekasihku" jungkook berdiri dengan semangat dan berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut cintanya.

Yoongi menggunakan slipper kumamonnya dan melihat jungkook yang sudah berada di depannya. "Oh, kookie annyeong"

Jungkook tak menjawab, dia meraih pinggang kecil yoongi dan melingkarkan tangan besarnya disana. "Kau baru selesai kuliah?"

Jungkook mengeryit begitu melihat gelengan dari kepala dengan surai hitam itu. "Aku sudah selesai dari tadi, aku istirahat dulu di apartementku" bibir tipis jungkook mengerucut.

"Kau membuatku kesepian"

Yoongi terkekeh dan mengusak rambut jungkook, "maaf, apa teman temanmu sudah disini?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang yoongi.

"Sudah, ayo masuk hyung" jungkook menarik tangan yoongi untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya dan membawanya menuju jimin dan taehyung berada.

Dua pasang mata itu membola. Serius?! Ini kekasih jungkook.

Jimin tau setelan pakaian itu, kakinya yang seperti wanita. Begitu pula dengan taehyung, dia tau mata sipit yang sempat menghipnotisnya itu dan membuat dia tersenyum seperti idiot. Itu adalah pria yang mereka temui di mini market.

"Oh, kau.. pria yang mendapat action figure dari game center!" Yoongi berseru dengan polos dan membuat jungkook menatap taehyung dengan pandangan curiga. Jadi itu dari game center hng.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "di depan mini market, aku tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya dan membuat kotak action figurenya terjatuh. Maaf untuk kesekian, untuk kejadian tadi"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "tak apa"

Jimin meratapi nasib. Yoongi ga notice dia hiks.

"Namaku Min Yoongi, kalian pasti seumuran dengan jungkook. Jadi kalian boleh memanggilku hyung" yoongi menunjukan senyumnya hingga mata minimnya semakin minim.

"Aku kim taehyung, salam kenal yoongi hyung. Agar lebih akrab, kau boleh memanggilku taetae" wtf- jimin dan jungkook yang udah deket sama dia dari smp aja belum pernah manggil taehyung demikian. Lagian panggilan sok imut macam apa itu.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "baiklah taetae"

"Aku park jimin, kau boleh memanggilku apa saja hyung. Salam kenal" jimin berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, apasaja. Salam kenal" jimin tertawa kecil mendengar guyonan yoongi. Garing sih, tapi yang melontarkan guyonanya orang imut macem yoongi mah lucu lucu aja.

Taehyung dan jimin memiliki satu pikiran, _'tikung tidak ya, tikung tidak ya'_

"Udah hyung, jangan banyak tebar pesona. Ntar mereka kesemsem" udah terlanjur nyantol kook.

Jungkook melingkarkan lagi tangannya di pinggang yoongi. Dan menatap tajam taehyung dan jimin.

 _'Sentuh dikit, bacok'_

Jungkook lalu menarik yoongi untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Yoongi hyung, kok mau sih sama jungkook?" Jimin bersuara. Andai aja yoongi pertama ketemu sama jimin bukan jungkook. Udah pasti yoongi sekarang berada dalam dekapan jimin.

"Kenapa ya? Soalnya jungkook ini imut sih, hyung suka yang imut imut" duh yoongi sih dua bulan pacaran sama jungkook belum ngerasain perubahan kelinci jadi Kyuubi. /g.

Jungkook belum pernah lakuin tapi jungkook yakin kalau dirinya ganas diranjang. Hwhw

"Aku juga imut hyung, bbuingbbuing" taehyung aegyo kawan kawan.

Najis lu mah amit bukan imut. -jungkook dan jimin lho ya yang bilang, bukan author. Tehe '-'v

Yoongi ketawa liat taehyung. Duh bahkan dia ketawa gini aja kalau di komik komik pasti udah muncul bunga bunga pink sama efek blink blink. Sayangnya ini bukan komik.

"Iya taetae, kamu imut" taehyung nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Berarti hyung juga mau jadi pacar taetae"

Jungkook melotot, tangannya langsung terulur untuk melepas slipper iron man yang di pakainya, "mau ngerasain ini ga tae?" Serem bos.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "ampun mas"

Setelahnya mereka hanya berbincang bincang masalah tak penting. Dan jimin sama taehyung modus modus dikit seperti, "hyung, kalau misalnya khawatir sama jungkook hyung bisa hubungin kita kalau kalau jungkook ga bisa di hubungin. Jadi kita minta nomor hyung, atau ini hyung bisa nyimpen nomor kita"

 _Duh kampret, modusnya ampe bawa bawa nama gua._

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "ga usah hyung. Aku akan terus ngasih kabar ke yoongi hyung sendiri."

Gagal sudah.

"ah, aku rasa aku juga akan perlu nomor mereka kook." Yoongi mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Ada setitik cahaya untuk taehyung dan jimin. God bless 'em.

Jungkook mencebik tak suka, "ga hyung, pokoknya ga boleh"

"Jungkook jangan gitu, biar hyung lebih akrab dengan mereka. Kenapa kau seperti ini sih? Mereka itu sahabatmu, apa salahnya hyung dekat juga dengan mereka?" Jimin dan taehyung cengo. Cengo.

Jungkook berdecak, "aku takut mereka merebut hyung dari aku!"

"Kau bersahabat dengan mereka sudah lama, jangan berpikiran negative tentang mereka kook. Mereka sahabatmu. Dan aku pastikan aku akan tetap denganmu, jika kau berpikir aku akan jadi dengan salah satu dari mereka itu artinya kau juga tak mempercaiku" jimin dan taehyung sedikit kecewa sebenarnya tapi mendengar ucapan yoongi begitu membuktikan bahwa yoongi itu benar benar dewasa dan membuat mereka sangat yakin bahwa yoongi tak mungkin menjadi milik siapapun selain jungkook.

"Terserahlah! Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu hyung, menyebalkan" emangnya jimin dan taehyung itu monster apa. Jungkook berdiri dan masuk kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu keras.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Jungkook yang kekanakan sudah menjadi makanan sehari harinya.

"Maafkan jungkook"

"Tidak hyung, kami yang meminta maaf"

"Nah, sekarang hyung meminta nomor kalian." Jimin menggigit bibir bawah, dia takut dibogem jungkook nanti di sekolah.

"Hyung yakin?" Yoongi mengangguk yakin.

Dan mereka bertukar nomor. "Hubungi aku jika ada apa apa dengan jungkook saat jika kalian sedang bersama jungkook nanti" yoongi tersenyum dan dua orang didepannya mengangguk.

"Siap hyung, kalau begitu kami izin pulang hyung" taehyung dan jimin membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar diikuti yoongi di belakangnya.

"Hati hati dijalan" itu kata terakhir yang mereka dengar dari yoongi.

Yoongi menutup pintu apartement jungkook dan melangkahkan kaki kaki rampingnya menuju kamar jungkook.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kookie-ya, ini hyung, boleh hyung masuk?" Tak ada jawaban. Jungkook benar benar sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Hyung masuk" yoongi memutar kenop pintunya dan masuk kedalam kamar jungkook. Melihat gumpalan selimut putih besar diatas ranjang, dia sangat yakin jungkook berada didalam selimut itu.

Yoongi menghampirinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas gumpalan tersebut dengan keras. Lalu tertawa.

Dia ingin menghibur jungkook.

"Kau mau mengabaikanku?" Jungkook masih menghiraukannya.

"Serius? Hari ini kau belum mendapat kecupan dariku lho, kau tak menginginkannya?" Jungkook didalam sana mencoba menulikan pendengarannya.

Yoongi menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya. "Kookie-yaaaa" dan bersuara dengan menggemaskan. Astaga jungkook tak tahan

Jungkook membuka sedikit selimutnya dan kepalanya mengintip kecil hanya hingga matanya yang terlihat. Dan yoongi berada diatasnya tersenyum melihat kekasih bocahnya yang seperti anak kucing ini.

"Maafkan aku ya?" Jungkook menurunkan selimutnya hingga wajahnya terlihat semua lalu merengut. "Hyung, jika aku bilang tak suka maka jangan di lakukan. Itu membuatku kesal"

"Hanya untuk yang ini, kookie. Hyung tak akan melakukan hal yang tak kau suka lagi"

Jungkook mengeluarkan satu tangannya lalu meletakannya didepan dada antara dirinya dan yoongi. Jari kelingkingnya mengacung, "yaksok?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jungkook benar benar imut, "yaksok" dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang pendek itu pada jari kelingking jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan tautan tersebut dan menarik tangan yoongi hingga tubuh tersebut berada disampingnya. Menutupinya dengan selimut bersamaan dengan dirinya dan mengunci yoongi dalam dekapannya.

"Sekarang kecup aku. Kecup semua wajahku hyung"

Yoongi sedikit beringsut untuk menyamakan posisi berbaringnya agar semapai dengan jungkook. Dia mengecup dahi jungkook, lalu ujung hidung besar jungkook, lalu pipinya dan berakhir di bibir tipisnya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi merasakan labium lembut milik yoongi diwajahnya hanya menutup matanya. Lalu saat merasakan bibirnya di tekan oleh bibir manis itu dia segera menahan tengkuk yoongi lalu melumat pelan benda yang menjadi candu untuknya itu.

Yoongi membalas lumatan tersebut tentu saja. Hanya sekedar lumatan lumatan kecil disana cukup meredakan emosi jungkook. Dan pangutan tersebut langsung terlepas.

Jungkook menatap yoongi, lalu mengecup dahi yoongi dan membawa kepala tersebut untuk tenggelam dalam dadanya.

"Love you"

.

.

.

.

TBC

MAAFKAN MAAFKAN MAAFKAN SAYA. TOLONG AMPUNI SAYA READERS. SAYA TAK MEMILIKI KUOTA UNTUK APDET HIKS. WIFI DIRUMAH SAYA DICABUT. DAN PENGELUARAN UANG SAYA BULAN INI CUKUP BANYAK HINGGA GA SEMPET BELI KUOTA.

DUH MAAP JADI CUHAT.

POKOKNYA MAAF BANGET. T.T

FF INI GA AKAN ADA KONFLIK BERBELIT BELIT. PALING KONFLIK RINGAN DAN TERSELESAIKAN DENGAN MUDAH.

SEMOGA ANDA SUKA.

PS : GUE BAKAL UPDATE DI WATTPAD. KARENA KARTU GUE INI DI BLOCK GA BISA BUKA FFN. INI AJA NYEMPETIN NEBENG HOTSPOT TEMEN HWHW


	4. attention

UNTUK PARA READERS SETIA SAYA.

MAAPKEUN SAYA GA BISA APDET LAGI DISINI

SAYA AKAN APDET DI WATTPAD, JADI MOHON BANTU VOMMENT DI WATTPAD SAYA T.T SEPI BANGET SOALNYA.

MOHON PENGERTIANNYA

USERNAME WATTPAD SAYA : MiniGrise


End file.
